What have we done?
by OcarinaSheik
Summary: This is a Role Play that i have done! i changed so to make it a story ! i do not ...Not good at summary hehe! just Read! review please -


"G-ghirahim. I don't think we're supposed to be here. The sign out there said No trespassing." Sheik and Ghirahim were wandering around Hyrule castle and were no at the highest point of the tower. A place no one had ventured before.

"We have to take these Risks or we'll never get anywhere in life" He replied continuing up the stairs, pulling Sheik along with him. "B-But not even the princess has been up here!" Sheik, for the first time in her life was genuinely scared as to what they would find up there.

"Oh Please." Ghirahim Chuckled. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you." Sheik took hold of Ghirahim's hand. "If we die up here I'll never forgive you." She muttered, as they finally arrived at the top of the castle in front of a locked door.

Ghirahim gave Sheik a sudden kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. "Do not be afraid. I will guard you with my life." Sheik smiled. "But wait how are we even going to enter. It's locked." Ghirahim drew his sword and sliced the chains in half. "Like that." He smiled.

Sheik tightened her grip on Ghirahim's hand. "this is too easy…This has to be a trap."Ghirahim looked at Sheik. "You don't have to go if you don't want to…" Truthfully Sheik didn't wasn't to leave Ghirahim's side. "n-..no let's just go in…" Ghirahim turned the knob. "Are you ready?" Sheik stepped back behind him. "mmm…..Yeah."

They stepped inside.

"Hello?" Ghirahim called out. "It's…so dark in here." Sheik peered into the darkness. It seemed to go on forever. Ghirahim stepped in further. He felt an Eire presence. "G-Ghirahim there's something in there!" Sheik's eyes grew wide. "W-who's there!" Ghirahim yelled into the darkness. "Back away if you value your life!" Sheik slowly backed away. "We shouldn't have opened the door." She grabbed Ghirahim's hand and stepped back.

Suddenly the door slammed shut.

He gasped. "Just stay here." He kissed her on the cheek again. " I never want to see you cry." Her grip on his hand was abruptly pulled away and Ghirahim was dragged into the darkness. "Ghirahim, No!" Sheik screamed. "W-where did…" She sunk to the ground. "It's so dark…." She felt her eyes tear up. "G-Ghirahim! Where did you go!" She Yelled.

"Let me go you filthy dog!" Ghirahim yelled. It was too dark to see anything. All that was heard was cries of pain, Ghirahim's laugh, and Slicing all around. "Ghirahim….Are you there?" Sheik felt around her. Ghirahim stepped out of the darkness. "We wont be hearing from that thing for a while. He glanced down only to realize that there was a giant gash in his stomach. "there you are!" She ran up to him only to be stopped by him yelping in pain. "O-Oh my God! Ghirahim , What happened?!"  
Sheik's eyes teared up.

The pain went unnoticed but then was suddenly unbearable. He breathed heavier. "I….dont know." He tried to stop the blood with his hand. "Oh no!" Sheik sat him down. She tried to stop it but her hands were trembling. All she wanted to do was cry. "D-Don't worry…I just need to stop the bleeding." Sheik lifted up Ghirahim's shirt. A tear escaped her eye. "this is terrible." She pulled out the bandages that she kept. She slowly wrapped it around him. 'It's to deep we have to get out of here…" Suddenly the door rattled and then opened. And there stood Zelda. "A-…..Sheik.!? Ghirahim!? What are you two doing in there?" Zelda was horrified. Ghirahim was utterly exhausted. He collapsed at Zelda's feet. "Oh no!" Sheik ran up to Ghirahim. "Sheik what are you two doing in here!?"

Zelda helped Sheik Lift Ghirahim up to take him to the infirmary. "W-we heard something up there, so we when to see what made the noise…" They place Ghirahim on the bed. "Sheik, There's a reason that there is a no trespassing sign. There is a monster in there that was created by Demise. No one has been able to defeat him, not even father." Zelda sighed. "I…I held him back, so he wouldn't hurt Sheik." Shek held Ghirahim's hand.

"You Did well, Ghirahim." Zelda smiled. Zelda walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle with a fairy and brought it over to the two. "This should lessen the deepness of the cut." Zelda opened the bottle and the fairy swirled around Ghirahim. He felt his pain ease. Zelda sighed "Sheik, Ghirahim, both of you promise me that you will not ever go back up there." They both nodded.

She then left.

Sheik left soon after and Ghirahim fell asleep. He had as bad dream however and woke up screaming, "Sheik!" Sheik came back in and walked up to him. She put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!" "I had a horrible dream." Ghirahim replied. "Was it about that monster again." She stroked his hair. He nodded.

She sighed. "I could've helped you…but I couldn't do anything." She whimpered. "Im sorry." "You would've hurt yourself. Im glad you didn't." He smiled. "that's what I was raised to do. I was trained to protect the people I love. And I cant even do that.." She sighed. Ghirahim sat up weakley and kissed her softly. "Shh….its okay…" Sheik sat up. "alright, I have to go train with Impa now." Sheik walked out the door. "I be back later," She smiled weakly.

After some time, Sheik came back to the room I'm which Ghirahim was staying and walked in. She noticed he was sleeping so she didn't want to disturb him, so she sat next to his bed and kissed him on the cheek. Her soft touch made Ghirahim smile even in his sleep. "Mmm..." he moaned slightly as if he enjoyed it. Sheik smiled as she brushed the hair out of his face and she lightly kissed him on the lips. Ghirahim awoke with the sight of her and the kiss to soothe him. "Hey..." he whispered to her lips.

Sheik, whose face was now pink moved back and chuckled. "Hello.." He sat up slowly, caressing the back of her head. I smile spread across his face and he looked back down at his cut.

She lost her smile when she looked down at it but regained it when she saw that it was almost completely healed. "The gash is almost gone!" She beemed. He smiled back. "I guess it is...!" "D-..does it still hurt..?" She looked at it and then at him. She was still a bit worried. "Not quite as much...but for some reason I am exhausted." Ghirahim sighed.

"I think that is part of the fairy magic..." She motioned for him to lay back down. "It will take a whole for that to wear off." Sheik smiled and held his hand. "Of course I will." She tilted her head slightly. He held hers tight. "How was training?" She winced remembering that Impa hit her in the back of the head with a stick because she was daydreaming about Ghirahim. She rubbed her head. "It was fine..." She smiled weakly.

He sensed something wrong but didn't bother to question it. "I missed you..." "I missed you too..." Sheik looked at Ghirahim. She loved being able to see him and not be worried about him. He suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace, pressing lips. Sheik was a bit surprised, but happy. She loved Ghirahim. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you..."


End file.
